drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Draw Mode
Draw Mode is the main creative element in the Drawn to Life series, consisting of many different tools and features. Draw Mode automatically activates every time the player goes to edit a creation, draw an object, create a Hero, or draw on the main start screen. In both games, the player may create up to three heroes, each with a custom name and appearance. Character creation also features fifteen pre-made character templates which can be traced or have their body parts swapped in by pressing the button on the back of the DS. Draw Mode utilizes the touch-screen capabilities of the Nintendo DS allowing for a more natural drawing experience, however, one may draw using the D-pad and A buttons if they desire. Creations made using Draw Mode may be traded with other players using a local Wi-Fi connection. Drawn to Life In Drawn to Life, the player can use 8 different tools and 25 colors for their creations. The player may use, in order, 3 brush sizes, a standard flood-fill bucket, an eraser (which is also affected by the size of the pen), a color-locking tool, stamps, a one-action undo button, and a clear button. Despite not being placed within the toolbox and on the canvas itself, the player may also zoom into their drawings and activate the grid by tapping the magnifying glass or by pressing the button. Despite being limited to 25 colors, the player may unlock up to 11 more color palettes by finding secrets in levels. Stamps and color palettes may be purchased in the shop after the corresponding secret has been found. and then Left and Right for more. Press to commit your guide. 'Colors' Tap on a color to set your paint brush color. 'Palette' Change your palette or select a pattern to draw here. Buy more in the shop! 'Brush' Select your brush size here. You can pick Big, Medium or Small. 'Flood' Flood Fill lets you tap on a spot in your creation to fill an area with a color. 'Eraser' Tap here to select the eraser. It is the same size as your brush. 'Lock' Pick a color and then tap here to lock it. You cab draw other colors and they won't draw over your locked color! Tap here again to unlock. 'Stamps' Press to apply a stamp. 'Undo' Tap this to undo the last change you made. 'Clear' Tap this to clear out your drawing. 'Done' When you're done drawing, click here to finish. }} Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Draw Mode in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter received a significant overhaul from its predecessor. Now featuring 12 tools total, 63 colors, guides for most creation objects, an advanced limb editor, multiple color-locking, and a color-picker. The overall interface changed substantially too, now being more consistent throughout all creation objects and doing away with the level-specific backdrops. However, the Draw Mode easels now changes depending on its location, which is a new feature not in the original game. to place the guide. }} Trivia *Unlike other villages in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, Wilfre's Wasteland doesn't have its own easel. **This is because no new level creations are made in the location. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter